The present invention relates to apparatus for adjusting the tie rod in an automotive vehicle or a similar externally threaded component which is normally held against rotation by a lock nut. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 26 44 865.
The aforementioned patent discloses a motor-driven apparatus which employs a set of friction wheels to rotate the tie rod and to thereby move the tie rod axially with attendant adjustment of the steering knuckles. However, the nut which locks the tie rod in a selected angular position must be rotated by hand with a customary wrench which is a time-consuming and tiresome operation.